Holding Them Together
by JesusLover13
Summary: Seth ripped them all apart, Drew held them all together.


**Hi there, readers of Parenthood fanfiction! :D I started watching the show a few months back, which is more than likely when I started this fanfiction. It's set a few seasons ago, back when the whole "Drew-wants-to-hang-out-with-Seth-but-Amber-has-issues-with-that" thing started. I know it's kind of short, but I just needed to get my inner fangirl out. xD**

**Besides, I don't think the show really had enough Amber/Drew sibling moments. It seemed like they kind of pushed Seth aside after a while and, little by little, Drew hasn't been in the picture as much either. Plus, I really miss the family moments between Sarah and her children. So sweet! ^_^**

**Anyway, this is dedicated to my older brother and his girlfriend (who, really, is a sister to me)! I'm very blessed to have them in my life. 3 :)**

* * *

"What are you doing here?" She stood in the doorway, her arms crossed over her chest, an indignant expression on her face. She stared at him, her famous, familiar frown and icy glare hurting his heart just like it had countless times in the past. He couldn't remember the last time he'd seen her smile.

She turned to her brother. "Where's Mom? Does she know he's here? Why did you let him in?"

"Amber . . ." Drew trailed off quietly, rubbing the back of his neck as she came into the room, glaring at the person next to him. "He's our dad."

She laughed, but it wasn't the laugh either of them wanted to hear. This laugh was bitter, sarcastic, almost frightening. "Oh, really? He's our _dad_ now? After all these years, can you honestly say that?"

Seth glanced between the two. They were his children. They were so grown up. He knew he didn't deserve to see them, but he wanted to. He wanted to be next to them, he wanted them to understand that he loved them, no matter how many mistakes he'd made. He reached out to put a hand on Amber's shoulder, but she slapped him away. "Sweetheart, let me expla-"

"Don't call me that," she snapped, her voice low and her eyes darker than before. She took a deep breath, holding back a few words she knew she'd say if Drew wasn't standing there. "Just leave. All right?"

He wasn't sure he'd ever heard more hatred dripping from her voice, but he was positive she wasn't joking. She was right, he needed to go. It was clear he'd never be a part of his daughter's life if he kept forcing himself back into it. She needed time and so did he. "Fine." He gave Drew a pat on the back. "See ya later, kiddo."

Drew's eyes widened and he looked from Seth to Amber and back again. "Wait, Dad. No. You don't have to leave just because she said so. She didn't mean it."

"Yes, I did. Drew, he needs to leave."

"Dad-"

Seth shook his head. "She's right. I shouldn't be here. Tell your mother I said hello."

"Dad, really, she didn't m-"

Seth smiled, but he was already out the door, starting toward a car ride that he knew would be even lonelier than the life he'd chosen for himself.

Drew whirled around to face his sister, his knuckles turning white as he clenched the counter top. "You didn't have to make him leave. He wasn't bothering anyone."

She raised her eyebrows at him, putting her hands on her hips. "Well, he was bothering me." She rolled her eyes. "Drew, after _everything, _how can you still trust him?! What makes you think he won't leave again?"

"He's changed," her brother shot back, shaking his head in disbelief. "We've talked about this already. He's sorry for everything he's done in the past. He's trying to be a good dad. He's changed, Amber."

"No. He hasn't. And he never will!" She sighed, staring up at him. He would never know about all the times she worried about him, about all the times she wondered if he'd be all right without a dad, and the recent times when she wondered if he'd be okay _with_ a dad. "Why are you making apologies for him, anyway?"

"I'm not! Just give him a chance!" He was almost begging, his eyes pleading with her to simply listen to him. "Maybe he's not as bad as you think he is!"

"Not as bad as I _think _he is?" Her tone of voice was incredulous, matching her face impeccably. "Do you even remember what he was like? How he treated us, how he treated Mom?"

"Stop acting like I don't remember anything!" he shouted suddenly, causing her to shut up and stare at him, her eyes wide. "I _know! _Okay? But he deserves a chance!"

"We've given him chances!"

"He's different! He wasn't himself back then!" He stopped, his voice becoming softer as his gaze dropped to the floor. "He's trying to reach out to us, Amber. He cares."

Her mouth opened and then closed again. She knew they would never be on the same page about their father, but she also knew a huge blow up now would only make him resent her later if Seth started coming around a lot. She knew she didn't want that to happen, but she also knew she'd rather have her brother than her point proven any day.

Besides, when the time came, she'd talk to him about Seth, and he'd be willing to listen. Tonight wasn't the night, though. "Stop that."

He looked up. "What?"

Sighing, she walked over to him, wrapping her arms around his waist. When, exactly, had he gotten so tall? She hadn't noticed how grown up he had become. "Stop trying to defend everyone, stop making apologies for things you didn't do. Not everything's your fault." When he didn't respond, she continued, "Drew, I'm mad at Dad. Like, _really _mad."

He tried to pull away, but she held him tighter. "Can we just not talk about this right now?"

"No." She looked up at him, unable to read his expression. "We need to talk about this." She took another deep breath, hoping to get her point across without upsetting him further. "I don't like Dad at all, at this point. And I think it's a little stupid to want to be around him, after everything he's done." Drew looked away again. "But . . . I want you to know that I'm not mad at you. None of this is your fault."

"I know that," he insisted, but his eyes were telling another story and she felt her heart break a little more at the sight of them.

"Drew, I might hate Dad right now, but that has nothing to do with you. You're my brother. I'm not mad at you."

He said nothing, but his silence, just like his expression, was unreadable.

She hugged him tighter. "I love you, Drew, and it's not your job to hold everyone together."

He snorted. "Yeah, well . . . It's not your job to say things like that."

She giggled and pulled out of the hug, shoving him. "What're sisters for?" She hadn't been expecting a real answer, but, when he suddenly responded, "To drive you crazy," her mouth fell wide open and she stared at him in disbelief as he chuckled to himself.

"Wait. What was that?"

He looked away, feigning innocence. "What? I didn't say anything."

"Yes, you did. What was it? Say it a little louder so I can hear you."

He shrugged. "Nothing, Amber."

She narrowed her eyes at him, putting her hands on her hips. "You said I drive you crazy, didn't you?"

He smirked, eyes glinting with mischief. "Maybe."

She walked away, starting toward the counter, where Zeek had left some whipped cream sitting there. "Well, then, I guess it's time for you to pay."

His eyes widened in horror. "You wouldn't."

"Oh, but I would," she replied, her smirk unmistakable now.

Before either of them knew what was happening, they were in a full-blown whipped cream war, complete with shouting and sliding across the floor, no doubt ruining the whole kitchen.

Amber still wasn't happy about Seth, or how Drew wanted to hang out with him all the time, but she knew one thing was for sure: She had a brother, one she loved and one she would always cherish, one she would share moments like this with, one she held close to her heart. And, as much as she wanted to, she couldn't be angry with him, not when he always tried so desperately to hold everyone together.

From now on, she would try harder to be a better sister. She wouldn't love her dad. No, she knew that would never happen. But she would try to be civil from now on, even if it was only for Drew, because her brother meant more to her than her grudge did and she wasn't about to lose him to something stupid like an argument.

So, as they fell across the floor, laughing and tossing whipped cream at each other, she smiled, a real smile, this time, for Drew Holt was nothing like his father and, instead of ripping things apart, he put them back together.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! :) I hope to write some more Parenthood fanfiction soon!**


End file.
